In recent years, due to the improved performance of mobile information terminals, so-called smartphones, their users have been able to freely choose and install necessary application software. Here, in many cases, the application software is configured to connect with a specific service server on the Internet, and receive various information from this service server to thereby present information required by the user on the smartphone.
Here, in a typical network connection configuration, IP packets from the application software are transferred on a best-effort basis, and it is impossible to preferentially control the IP packets by application. Therefore, it is impossible to, for example, preferentially control communication of audio-information-handling application software, such as one for IP phones, over communication of other application software, causing dissatisfaction among smartphone users.
While it is possible to preset an IP address of a specific smartphone at a router to preferentially control connections from the smartphone, in that case, connections of not only an IP phone, but also all other applications of that smartphone will be preferentially controlled. Also, while it is possible to preferentially control connections only to a specific service server, recent IP phone services are provided through a plurality of collaborating servers, and therefore, it is difficult to identify all IP addresses of these plurality of servers and preset them at the router.
In other words, in the network connection system of conventional mobile carriers, it has been difficult to address needs for providing users with high-quality phone services by, for example, performing a preferential control/bandwidth control on the IP packets of IP phone applications only.
Considering the above situation, the purpose of the present invention is to provide an application status change notification program and a method thereof capable of providing a high-quality service with a very simple configuration even when a plurality of different applications are executed on a mobile information terminal.